brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Star Wars Mini
Star Wars Mini is a subtheme of LEGO Star Wars sets that consists of microscale models of Star Wars vehicles. The first Star Wars Mini set (3219 Mini TIE Fighter) was released in 2002. As usual for microscale models, they did not include any minifigures. All Star Wars Mini sets usually contain less than 100 pieces, but were still larger than most impulse sets. Though the very first set, 3219 Mini TIE Fighter, contained only 12 pieces, which made this the smallest of the mini sets ever made. A secret Mini TIE Bomber model could be built by using extra parts that were included in the sets 4484 to 4487. These four sets were later available in a bonus pack (4207901 Star Wars Mini Bonus Pack) which are all the sets that contain two models. Another secret model was the Mini Y-wing Fighter which required the extra parts from the sets 4488 to 4491. Sets ;2002 * 3219 Mini TIE Fighter (Episodes IV, V, VI) ;2003 * 4484 Mini X-Wing Fighter & TIE Advanced (Episode IV) * 4485 Mini Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer ( Episode I) * 4486 Mini AT-ST & Snowspeeder (Episode V) * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I (Episode II) * 4488 Mini Millennium Falcon (Episodes IV, V, VI) * 4489 Mini AT-AT (Episode V) * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship (Episode II) * 4491 Mini MTT ( Episode I) ;2004 * 4492 Mini Star Destroyer (Episodes IV, V, VI) * 4493 Mini Sith Infiltrator ( Episode I) * 4494 Mini Imperial Shuttle (Episode VI) * 4495 Mini AT-TE (Episode II) * 6963 X-Wing Fighter (Promotional) (Episodes IV, V, VI) * 6964 Mini Boba Fett's Slave I (Promotional) (Episodes V) * 6965 Mini TIE Interceptor (Promotional) (Episode VI) ;2005 * 6966 Mini Jedi Starfighter (Promotional) (Episode III) * 6967 Mini ARC Fighter (Promotional) (Episode III) * 6968 Mini Wookiee Attack (Unreleased) (Episode III) ;2008 * 8028 Mini TIE Fighter 2nd version (Promotional) (Episodes IV, V, VI) * 8029 Mini Snowspeeder 2nd version (Promotional) (Episode V) * 8031 Mini V-19 Torrent (Promotional) (The Clone Wars) * 20006 Mini Clone Turbo Tank (BrickMaster) (The Clone Wars) ;2009 * 8033 Mini General Grievous' Starfighter (Promotional) (The Clone Wars, Episode III) * 20007 Mini Republic Attack Cruiser (BrickMaster) (The Clone Wars) * 20009 Mini AT-TE Walker 2nd version (BrickMaster) (The Clone Wars) * 20010 Republic Gunship 2nd version (BrickMaster) (Episode II) ;2010 * 20016 Imperial Shuttle 2nd version (BrickMaster) (Episode VI) * 20018 AT AT 2nd version (BrickMaster) (Episode V) * 30050 Republic Attack Shuttle (Promotional) (The Clone Wars) * 30051 X-Wing 2nd version (Promotional) (Episodes IV, V, VI) ;2011 * 20019 Slave I 2nd version (BrickMaster) (Episode V) * 20021 Mini Bounty Hunter Assault Ship (BrickMaster) (The Clone Wars) * 30052 AAT (Promotional) (Episode I) * 30053 Star Destroyer 2nd version (Promotional) (The Clone Wars) * 30054 AT-ST 2nd version (Promotional) (Episode VI) * 30055 Droid Fighter (Promotional) (The Clone Wars) * A free voucher with The Sun newspaper. a LEGO mini X-wing could then be claimed at WHSmiths or Toys R Us for free. ;Bonus Packs * 4207901 Star Wars Mini Bonus Pack (2003) contains 4484, 4485, 4486, and 4887. * 7958 Star Wars Advent Calendar contains redesigned models. ! Category:Mini sets Category:Themes introduced in 2003